


Crawling into Bed With Me

by EzmEmily



Category: Sebastain Roche
Genre: F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Missing him, Sebastian being sexy, Spooning, Warm, cuddly, cuddly sex, he crawls into bed with you, snuggly, warm cuddles, you fall asleep, your missing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss him and you want nothing more for him to come home and hold you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling into Bed With Me

 

God I missed him. I mean i really, really missed him. He was far away across the world doing what he does best, being a amazing fucking actor and making all the young girls wan to throw their knickers at him. 

Sebastian was back in LA filming another series of The Originals. His character had been revived again and he was going to be away for quite a while, plus he had agreed to do some conventions for Vampire Diary's and Supernatural fans, I loved how dedicated he was to one of the most loyal fan bases

I sometimes wished I could go with him, but I did not want to be a sort of dead weight to him and annoy the cast and crew members by me being around

I missed him but I always supported him and everything he does. But some nights like tonight. It was raining cats and dogs out there and it was thundering and lighting. Nights like these I just wanted him to be here, beside me in our bed holding me tight against his chest, his nose buried in my hair behind my ear talking to me to take my mind off the storm. Or knowing him he would try and get some late night nookie.

Sometimes I did think I was dating a bloody rabbit  

The loud bangs and bright flashes that did not seem to show any sign of stopping. I put my book down and pulled the covers up over my head and tried to block out the sound of the storm. I have always been afraid of storm ever since I was a small child. Every time I head the clap of thunder and the wind picking up, I start looking for a bed to crawl under or a small place to hide in. It was time like these I really needed Sebastian home with me. I remember the night we had a storm. I was shaking and crying under the bed covers. Sebastian just climbed into bed with me under the cover and held me all night long, till the very last rumble of thunder was gone

"Come home to me Seb" I sobbed out "I really need you"

I cried myself to sleep wishing with all my might that Sebastian will somehow come home 

\-------------------------------

I woke up to the feeling of the covers shifting under me, letting me know I was no longer alone in bed. I turned around and saw and very naked Sebastian climbing into bed. He looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights

"Oh um...hello darling. I home" said Sebastian quickly jumping under the covers to cover his manhood "I was hoping to give you a nice wake up call" 

"Oh my. I was going to be molested in the middle of the night by a stranger" I laughed pulling the covers up to my eyes 

"Yes. I just walked into this house to get away from this awful storm" he said trying to contain his laughter. We often played silly little games like this "And do you know. I was so tired and cold from all of that running in the rain"

"Oh yeah"

"So I thought I would come upstairs and have a little nap in the first bed I find. But I had no clue I would find a beautiful woman sleeping there. She looked lonely though"

"So you took off all of your clothes and got in with her. Ha ok Seb now that is a bit weird honey" I laughed 

"Come here you" Sebastian growled grabbing me from behind and buried his face into my neck leaving little nips in the soft flesh. His arms wrapped around be tightly and pulled me against his strong chest 

"God I missed you darling. I am glad that there were complications in filming and that we all had to come home. I am glad I got home tonight because of storm. I know how scared you are of them my darling. Don't worry I'm here now"

"Mmm Sebby" I said as snuggled into his broad chest as I turned around to embrace him "I missed you to. Its always strange when your not here. I sometimes talk to you when your not here. Last night I dreamed that you. You umm errr" 

"You can tell me darling" Sebastian said smiling down at me as he held me in his arms

"Well it was like this, you held me in your arms. You were utterly naked, not that you wear anything to bed with me much anyway"

"Hey I sometimes ...no your right"

"Anyway. You sort of started running your hands all over my sides and running your legs up my smooth ones. You cupped my face and kissed me with such a passion and well you can guess the rest"

"So a naughty dream really?"

Sebastian rolled on top of me burying his face in my neck planting little kisses anyplace he could reach

(Part two) 


End file.
